May's Adventure: Finding a Way Home
by Glitters4
Summary: 11 year old May gets caught in a mysterious rainstorm on her way home from school. She awakes the next day in what she soon learns to be a different world from her own, full of creatures called Pokemon, as well as humans like herself. After meeting Brendan, a boy who says to have experienced the same thing, he drags her along on a journey to get them both home. r&r plz!
1. Prologue

My name is Maya Evans, but my friends call me May. I'm 13 years old. This is the story of my life in the world of Pokemon. I know what you're probably thinking. _Way to go, Captain Obvious. We all live in the same world, you know. _But I haven't always lived here. I was born in Toronto. It all started the day after I turned 11. September 21st, right after school let out.

* * *

My house was really close to the school, so I always walked home. As soon as I walked out the door that day, a peculiar rain started that stirred a strange suspicion in the back of my mind. I decided to cut through a nature-park on my way home, as I often did. There was a thick group of trees keeping some of the rain of of me. It also made it even darker. The rain gradually got worse as I traversed the thick forest until it became a foggy torrential downpour. At that point, I was close to the way out, but the street was busy and covered with a thick fog and my eyes had adjusted to the dark, so I decided it was too dangerous and slumped down against the rough bark of a large tree with good cover. I pulled the messenger bag I had slung over one shoulder onto my lap, pulling my knees closer to my chest and fishing through it for one of two things: one, my cell phone to call my mom, and two, a small snack I keep in my bag for emergencies, getting more frantic, desperate and scared every second that passed. Soon, my hand brushed against what felt like a cold piece of plastic and metal, which I pulled from the bag, heaving a heavy sigh of relief. I flipped it open, frantically dialing my home phone. It rang once, twice, then my mom picked up.

"Mom?" I asked breathlessly. "Are you there?" My desperate, out of breath state was evident in my voice.

"Yes, I'm here. Is something wrong? Where are you? It's been 15 minutes!" she asked, sounding almost as nervous as me.

"I'm still in the forest. I got caught up in the storm, and I can't see well enough right now to feel safe crossing such a busy street. It's foggy, my eyes have adjusted to the dark from the cover of the trees, and my eyes aren't the greatest anyway." I told her, choking back tears for who-knows-why.

"Storm? What storm?" she asked. "It's perfectly clear here, and we're only a couple minutes walking distance apart."

I scoffed angrily, which temporarily took the place of my fear, while simultaneously growing it larger. "Whaddya mean, Mom?! It's pouring out here!" I shouted, again choking back tears. I untied the knot that kept my cherry-red headband around my head, pulling it off and squeezing it into a sopping ball. "Mom, I gotta go. I'll see you as soon as I can." I choked, hanging up the phone and breaking the paper-thin dam that had been keeping my tears at bay. I curled up into a ball and wrapped my drenched burning-orange jacket tighter around me. I heard thunder, and before long I was unconscious.

**Author's Note: So, whaddya think? she's the same May from Ruby and Sapphire, btw, if it wasn't obvious. Her personality and character in general is based on me, like her being Canadian. Also, like me, she has Autism and, as such, is extremely emotional and intelligent. Follow me and review with comments and suggestions if you like it! I realized that nobody has been sucked into the body of a ****_Trainer. _****Mystery Dungeon is popular, but that's human to Pokemon, I'm doing bona fide real-world person to trainer, which, as far as I know, hasn't been done before. Next chapter will be about where she ends up, then who she meets while there.** **See ya!**


	2. When in Rome

The next thing I remember, I woke up in what I thought was my normal bed, in my normal room, in my normal house, in my normal life, in normal Toronto. But as I soon realized, my life was through being normal. I was so startled at where I was, I screamed and fell out of bed. I collected myself and pulled the thin blanket I wrapped tightly around myself out and dropped it lightly on my bed,trying to pull myself up.

I heard my mother's familiar, poorly clouded worried voice through the thin floor. "May, are you okay?" she called. "I heard a big thud from up there. Are you getting ready? Today's a big day!" _What does she mean, 'big day,'_ I thought.

"Yeah, I'm up. I'll be down in a bit." I told her.I groggily stood up and walked over to the window next to my bed. I stuck two fingers between two blinds and pried them apart. My jaw fell open.

Instead of the view of the big city like I was used to, I saw a tiny town with just a few visible buildings. There were about 3 houses, as well as one big one I couldn't identify. Desperate to find out where I was, I shuffled around the books on my desk until I found a peculiar picture of a pink cat-like thing on the cover. I flipped it open, and spent a long time reading it to find out where I was. About an hour later, I had read it front to back and managed to sink in most of the information. I learned that this world is full of creatures called "Pokemon". They seem like regular animals for the most part, but they have amazing and incredibly powerful abilities unique to a select few. They are classified under up to two elemental 'types' by abilities and appearance. At that point, and to this day, I was in the Hoenn region. This country is separated into six known regions, as well as other 'sister' countries, so to speak, that have different rules as to the capturing and training of Pokemon. This country consists of Kanto, Jhoto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Orre. Regions of other countries include Fiore, Almia, Oblivia and Ransai. Anyway, two days after a child turns 11, they are allowed to obtain a 'Starter Pokemon' from their regional Professor to work towards any goal. One popular concept includes battling 8 Pokemon Gyms, each one earning the winning trainer an official badge, 8 of which grants access to the Pokemon League, a group of 5 of the region's strongest trainers. Also, each Gym Leader and member or the 'Elite 4' specializes in one elemental type, only training that type of Pokemon and strategizing to fit. Another involves training Pokemon similarly, but instead of training to battle, enter your team into Pokemon Contests, judging their abilities in one of five categories. Winning earns the trainer a ribbon, with the hope of winning five to qualify for a master's contest of sorts, the Grand Festival. In the Hoenn region, most trainers work towards one of these goals. Trainers starting in Hoenn get a choice between Torchic, a fire-chicken-thing and the Fire type choice, Mudkip, a weird presumably amphibian thing and the Water type, and Treeko, an anthropomorphic lizard or gecko or something and the grass type choice.

Just after that hour had passed, my mother called up to me again. "May, it's been an hour! The Professor is on a tight schedule, and if you're not there by noon, you might not be able to get a Pokemon! You wouldn't want that, would you?" she shouted. I had in no way forgotten that I didn't belong here, but, you know the old saying. When in Rome, do as the Romans do.

"One second! I just gotta get dressed." _Well, until I can remember everything: let's get ourselves a Pokemon!,_ I thought.


End file.
